Spatha
, obtained with inventory at full weapon limit, requiring Disassembly]] The Spatha blade, although it is a weaker weapon, a lower Tier than Ashley's very first "Fandango" Scimitar weapon, is nonetheless somewhat difficult to acquire. This is because it is a crucial part of the superior combinations with the sword line. Like all RPG games, character advancement in tandem with the storyline is a part of Vagrant Story, whereas players strive to be as powerful as they can; Spatha is part of the metagame. Together with the Rapier third Tier Sword, it Combines to form the fourth Tier Short Sword and then up the line.. Starting Weapon blades will acquire a great deal of Class bonuses, so it is worthwhile searching for a good combine target; some of the Starting Weapons can actually be made into a Spatha. Combinations #''Battle Knife, Spatha and Broad Sword are the potential targets of this process, and it is counterproductive to use them as an ingredient #Dirks are very rare! #Broad Sword Rapier and Glaive combine productively, and using them to create weapons that can Progress on another line is not recommended #Higher levels of Daggers commonly combine with a blade to create Spatha or Battle Knife instead of Broad Sword, or for the same result. The lower levels are more frugal #Combining the Wizard Staff Starting Weapon is impossible in the first playthrough because the Wizard Staff is '' #'''''Using two Starting Weapons at once reduces the number of potential lines, although it can be a powerful tool if Class or Affinity values are the same, as all the top values are retained. See All High Starting Weapons and the Blades that combine with them to make Spatha: Combination: Starting Weapon + X = Spatha: * Gastraph Bow + Francisca * Scorpion + Battle Axe * Hand Axe + Short Sword * Gastraph Bow + Short Sword * Gastraph Bow + Sabre Mace Heavy Mace * Gastraph Bow + Ball Mace * Scramasax + Sabre Mace * Battle Knife + Spatha, Short Sword, Firangi, Shamshir * Guisarme + Short Sword Two Starting Weapons: * Hand Axe + Rapier * Scramasax + Gastraph Bow * Guisarme + Gastraph Bow * Wizard Staff + Gastraph Bow * Battle Knife + Scimitar * Battle Knife + Rapier Progressing in the Sword Design * A Short Sword is able to combine ideally with the Firangi in the chest in Forest River in Snowfly Forest into a Shamshir, with another Firangi into a Falchion and so on. Firangis are also useful for combining with the third starting weapon, the [Rapier. There is a 16/255 5% drop in Underdark Fishmarket in Undercity West, after the Crab boss there is killed. Later, there is a 26/255 10% drop for Firangi from the Exequator Crimson Blade in Rue Aliano. Firangi cannot be made from Short Sword; Firangi first drops randomly at Underdark Fishmarket in Undercity West. Progression is a superior combination. Combining Spatha with Rapier to make a Short Sword is an irregular recipe, as the tiers are non-consecutive, 1st and 3rd tier. Spathas will not be able to be combined with Rapier into a Short Sword until later when the more advanced Workshop is found, but they drop at the low rate of 8/255 from enemies in the Wine Cellar, Catacombs and Sanctum. Spatha takes the place of Scimitar, the second Tier. This makes Spatha a Volunteer of the Usurper type. Obtaining a Spatha Combination The Broad Sword and Scimitar Starting Weapons combine to make a Spatha; this is not recommended, as there is only one spawn dropping a Broad Sword in the entire game, and it disappears before Ashley enters the Sanctum Drops Wine Cellar * 16/255 Zombie Fighter. First in Smokebarrel Stair (its spawn is conditional on a game event and Ashley's HP: after Ashley visits Room of Red Wine and if he currently has greater than 199 HP-regardless of HP maximum) * 16/255 Zombie Fighter Room of Rotten Grapes (conditional: after Ashley after Ashley kills the Lich in Undercity East and gains Teleport)). The Zombie Knight in the same room at the same time has an Rapier Catacombs * 8/255 Zombie Knight (One Arm), The Lamenting Mother after Ashley defeats the Ghost Phantom there. * 8/255 Zombie Knight (One Arm) Hall of Dying Hope * 8/255 Skeleton (Two Arm) The Last Stab of Hope, Sanctum * Corridor of the Clerics * Theology Classroom See also * Sword Combinations Category:Short Weapons Category:Sword Category:Tier 1 Blade